supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Isaac Attorney/Pic of the day - Octubre/Diciembre
Pic of the day - Octubre Pic of the day - 09/10/2013 If it's just a missile, a sword can slice it right up. Of course, you could also just use your bare hands. - Traducción.'' "Sí es solo un misil, una espada puede cortarlo. Por su puesto, tu puedes utilizar también solo las manos."'' left|250px Pic of the day - 10/10/2013 The shield that can deflect things with a little "clunk!" is still around. There's a slight reaction to the impact this time, so brace yourself. - Traducción: "El escudo puede desviar cosas con un pequeño "clunk!"-sonido metálico- todavía se mantiene. Esta vez hay una pequeña reacción ante el impacto, así que preparate" left|250px Pic of the day - 11/10/2013 Wii Fit trainer is flexible even while sleeping. - Traducción:'' "La entrenadora de Wii Fit es flexible incluso cuando esta durmiendo"'' left|250px Pic of the day - 14/10/2013 Stages like this one are often found in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It means trouble. - Traducción: "Etapas como ésta se encuentran a menudo en la serie New Super Mario Bros. Significa problemas". '' left|250px Pic of the day - 15/10/2013 Surpass the speed of sound! Become a star! - Traducción: ''"¡Supera la velocidad de la luz! ¡Convierte en una estrella!" left|250px Pic of the day - 16/10/2013 A panoramic view of Skyloft, a location that we've seen since the first announcement of the game. You fight landing on the various platforms. - Traducción:"Una vista panorámica de "Skyloft" (Neburia - Altárea), un lugar que que hemos visto desde el primer anuncio del juego. Puedes pelear en varias plataformas cuando aterrizas" left|250px Pic of the day - 17/10/2013 Looks like your teeth are cavity free, huh? - Traducción: "Parece que tus dientes están libres de caries, ¿eh?" left|250px Pic of the day - 18/10/2013 We have absolutely nothing to announce today regarding Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. Really! - Traducción:'' "No tenemos absolutamente nada que anunciar hoy con respecto a 'Pokémon X' y 'Pokémon Y' ¡En serio!"'' left|250px Pic of the day - 21/10/2013 What a great sound a Meteor Smash make when it slams on an opponent!... Which, I'm sure, you can't tell by the picture. - Traducción:'' "¡Que gran sonido el de un Meteoro Smash cuando golpea a un oponente!... Lo cual, estoy "seguro no puede ser descrito por una foto"."'' left|250px Pic of the day - 22/10/2013 Flying through rings actually requires careful maneuvering so um... would you mind getting off?" - Traducción: "Volar a través de los anillos en realidad requiere de maniobras cuidadosas para um... ¿Les importaría bajarse?." 250px Pic of the day - 23/10/2013 "I've got this strange growth on my back lately--- which should be impossible, since I'm a robot." - Traducción: " Últimamente tengo este extraño crecimiento en mi espalda--- lo cual debe ser imposible, ya que soy un robot" left|250px Pic of the day - 24/10/2013 Sonic: Lost World is out in Japan today! The Windy Hill area can also be seen in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U… but I can't tell you all the details yet! - Traducción: "¡Sonic: Lost World está a la venta hoy en Japón! La zona Windy Hill también puede ser vista en Super Smash Bros. for Wii U... ¡Pero no puedo decirles todos los detalles todavia!." left|250px Pic of the day - 25/10/2013 This one marks the 100th pic of the day! Without further ado, I'd like to introduce Luigi as he adjusts his nose. Hope you enjoy! - Traducción: "¡Esta imagen del día es la número 100!. Sin mas preámbulos me gustaría presentarles a Luigi mientras se acomoda su nariz. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!" left|250px Pic of the day - 28/10/2013 The graphical differences of the Spin Attacks are clear. The way they hit are actually very different, too." - Traducción: 250px|left Pic of the day - 29/10/2013 Let's try out the obstacle course today! - Traducción: 250px|left Pic of the day - 30/10/2013 Is it just me or do I smell something beastly...? -Traducción: 250px|left Pic of the day - 31/10/2013 The trial version of Wii Fit U is available now! We'd like to share this pic to commemorate the occasion. - Traducción: 250px|left Noviembre Pic of the day - 01/11/2013 Kid Icarus: Uprising is now available to download via eShop in Japan. By the way, we gave a makeover to Pit's pose when he's shooting his bow and arrow so it looks sharper. Do note that all images are still in development. This and past pics may be different from the finished product. Thanks for understanding. -Traducción: 400px|left Categoría:Entradas